This description relates generally to streaming media and more specifically to streaming media buffers. Audio and video information is increasingly being sent over internet connections. Prerecorded and live broadcasts are included in the material that is transmitted over the internet. Unique problems are presented in the transmission of high bandwidth material and a number of protocols have been developed to facilitate transmission. As use of streaming media increases there may be a pressure to include more user friendly features. Features that may compete for already crowded bandwidth.